


Rulers Of Tatooine

by General67



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Children, F/M, King - Freeform, Planet Tatooine (Star Wars), Queen - Freeform, Rulers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/General67/pseuds/General67
Summary: Boba Fett and Fennec Shand now rule Tatooine. Under their rule the place has turned from a place of scum and villainy into something more.
Relationships: Boba Fett & Fennec Shand, Boba Fett/Fennec Shand
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Rulers Of Tatooine

**Author's Note:**

> This is my new second from ship after Cody-Katan/BoCody (but nothing will beat Cody and Bo Katan) and before Obitine. I just had to make this.

“It was a hell hole, I barely escaped with my eyes never mind my life. Even for me this was too much. The sarlacc was sucking my blood and I didn’t even know it. I was only saved by the deserts most notorious beast. The krayt dragon. It ate that sarlacc and probably what remained of the barge too. The acid burned around at the sarlacc and at me. But my armour saved my life, it made me last long enough so I could burn the dragon from the inside and finally flew out. Barely. After nineteen hours of constant fighting with a sarlacc it wasn’t even me who which saved me. It was fate. I took off my armour as it was still covered in acid went to my wounds but I went unconscious and as soon as I did I woke up and saw my armour gone and tire tracks stretching miles in the opposite direction. Long story short I got my armour back cleaned up a little” a child raised their hand.

“Yes?” Boba asked pointing to him.

“Why did you change your armour?” Boba chuckled at the question.

“Someone had worn it for five years, it was no longer my story. So I started over” all kids surrounding him all had eyes on the masked bounty hunter all so intrigued and engaged which was when parents started flooding into the room all children looked so disappointed.

Boba stood up from the chair. School was over. He headed out the back and removed his helmet. He didn’t even know why he kept it on for that entire lesson. It’s not like they hadn’t seen his face before. He headed toward the outer edges of Mos Eisley and found his speeder and sped across the sand dunes until finally he made it back to his wife. 

The door opened and B6 greeted him. Their protocol droid. 

“Welcome back sir” the droid spoke with a surprisingly deep voice. Just my look at the copper protocol you wouldn’t expect that “mrs Shand is waiting for you downstairs”.

“Appreciate it B six, the guests should arrive soon. Remember tell them the rules” he sounded aggressive as he moved further away from the droid.

“I remember no touching your ship and no touching your kid” Boba gave a thumbs up from a distance and he began to move downstairs to where Fennec sat in the throne baby resting in her lap.

“Finally made your return I see” she smirked and he couldn’t help but smile back. “Did you tell them the story again?”

“You know what I’m like, once I start it I can’t help but finish”.

She stood up from the throne as he made his way the steps to greet her. “Has he done much today?” Asked boba stroking the soft cheek of the baby with his armoured hands.

“Besides eating and sleeping. No” she told him.

“Well put him to bed. We can’t have him down here while there are bunch of pirates, mercenary’s and exotic dancers. Also Hondo. The only one I’d trust him with besides me and you is Bossk” Fennec roled her eyes. Bossk was the closest thing besides Jango to Boba’s father.

She began heading towards the door behind the throne “make this a good party my king. Try and impress the locals” she smiled.

“Don’t worry my Queen I always do”.


End file.
